13 July 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-07-13 ; Comments *Two full recordings of the show are available. The first, at almost five minutes longer, is clearly running a little slow. *John starts to trail his birthday party at the beginning of September. *He also performs the rare feat of acceding to a listener request by not playing anything by Fairport Convention. *We are treated to a burst of John's version of the Harry Lauder song, which he knew from hearing far too often on the radio when younger. Sessions *Six By Seven, #2. Recorded 1999-05-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Unknown Artist: Don't Do It (CD – The Ghost Orchid: An Introduction To EVP) Parapsychic Acoustic Research Cooperative, Ash International *Elastica: 'Generator (12"-6 Track EP)' (Deceptive) *Leroy Sibbles: 'Jah Please Help (7")' (XTerminator) *Piano Magic: 'Snow Drums (CD-Low Birth Weight)' (Rocket Girl) *Six By Seven: 'Ten Places To Die' (Peel Session) *''(Steve Lamacq trailer)'' *Speedy West & Jimmy Bryant: 'Comin' Out (LP-Stratosphere Boogie)' (Razor & Tie) :(JP: 'It's one of those nights when I've had to build myself a turntable out of old washing machine parts, but let's find out together whether it actually works.') *Mind Bomb: 'Produce The Friction (Beatappella) (12"-Great British Beef)' (The Ruf Label) :(JP: 'When I was a boy, I have to admit that I was more into checking page 97 of The Cruel Sea, but...there was a very saucy bit in it. I won't describe it to you, but it was about the first rude thing that ever occurred in a book that I read. It was seen at the time as so shocking: this was in the hardback ediion. They actually printed, like, an edition for boys, and girls as well, presumably, which was called 'The Cadet Edition'. It's one of those things that, every once in a while, you make a reference to something, I say, "Have you seen the Cadet Edition?," people just look at you, because they quite clearly don't know what you're talking about. And why should they, if they weren't involved with reading The Cruel Sea when they were young themselves?') *Apples In Stereo: 'Strawberryfire (CD-Her Wallpaper Reverie)' (Earworm) *Unknown Artist: 'Partiro, Faro Partenza (I Shall Leave) (LP-Italian Treasury, The Trallaleri Of Genoa)' (Rounder) *Weaver: 'Devil's Sister (12")' (Flex) *Melvins: 'The Horn Bearer (CD-The Maggot)' (Ipecac Recordings) *Six By Seven: 'Don't Want To Go / Slabsquare' (Peel Session) *Al & The Vibrators: 'Water More Than Flour (LP-The Upsetter Shop, Volume 2; 1969 To 1973)' (Heartbeat) *Cay: 'Senseless (LP-Nature Creates Freaks)' (Eastwest) :JP plays another session track by Six By Seven instead of the trailer he was supposed to play *Solar X: 'Bullet Gum (CD-Little Pretty Automatic)' (Worm Interface) :(JP: "Here's something from our chums The High Fidelity, who came pretty darn close to blowing the Delgados off stage in Glasgow. They certainly were a great surprise and they were terrific." Peel is presumably referring to the 26 May 1999 show, when he introduced the two bands playing live at Glasgow School of Art as part of Music Live week.) *High Fidelity: '2 Up / 2 Down (7")' (Plastique) *Empire Builder: 'Waters Of The Orient (7")' (Gringo) :(very brief chat with Mary Anne Hobbs) *Six By Seven: 'Heroes / Helden' (Peel Session) A David Bowie cover. *Carl Cox: 'The Latin Theme (CD-Phuture 2000)' (Worldwide Ultimatum) Peelenium 1925 #Cyril Norman & Herman Darewski: 'When Sergeant Major's On Parade' #Savoy Havana Band: 'Ogo Pogo' #Sir Harry Lauder: 'Keep Right On To The End Of The Road' #Savoy Orpheans: 'Charleston' *Six By Seven: 'Always Waiting For' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'That is terrific, I think, the best of the four tracks that they've done for us tonight...Really nice. At the end of the programme, I shall listen to that again, I think.') *Fall: 'Birthday Song (new mix) (CDS1-F-'Oldin' Money)' (Artful) *Taksi Inc.: 'Taksameter (12"-Nachtschleife)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *''Midnight news'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-07-13 *b) jp130799.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:55:29 *b) 01:50:34 ;Other *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes